Thunder Clouds
by Autumn Dusk
Summary: Marik and Anzu She felt her soul being pressed so tightly against his, they were photo negatives of each other, light and dark, iridescent and incandescent. The day they both meet in the silence that greets an impending thunderstorm, things transpire.


**Author's Note**: Another one-shot. Huzzah. Yeah, go me!

**Notes: **OOCness and impossibility.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Thunder-Clouds**

The minute she looked out the window and saw flickers of ice-light scattered in the blackness of the night sky instead of the normal foggy grey like usual, Mazaki Anzu knew that there was something going to happen. She saw how the tall buildings of Domino City were illuminated strangely by the stars so rarely seen in this place, saw the lack of neon lights in said buildings and had such an odd feeling of loss. What was she losing, what was this thing that she was losing?

Walking tentatively past the windows and into the living room, she moves her way past the large couch and to the small table where the faint outline of a phone could be found. She pauses, hesitant, before placing slightly shaking fingers on the phone and picking it up. She places it against her ear, listening for any sound. No annoying and obnoxiously loud buzzing of the dial tone to signal the ability to call one's friends. Just...silence. She sighs in exasperation and puts it back down. Now what, she wonders? She looks back at the window where there is a small gap through the thick curtains. She could hear the faded rumble of thunder in the distance and the dim tapping of rain on her roof. Her eyebrows knit together in concentration. What now?

In a moment, something can change, so quickly...so quickly that it's as if it never happened. In one second, a person can decide something either completely stupid or life-changing. The decision that Anzu made as she makes her way to the kitchen where she opens the door, ignoring the small too-logical voice in her head telling her this was stupid and that she should at least grab a raincoat, to step out outside...that was something made so rashly yet so carefully thought out that, that did it really matter?

It didn't, she thinks. Because if it did matter, would she be out here right now? Her footsteps are brisk and loud in the silence that is a result of the impending thunderstorm. Everyone has been advised to stay inside because of the thunderstorm and she is grateful for that. For once...just for once, she wants to be alone.

-

When Ishizu is out with Rishid, he finds himself thinking too hard. His only companions and friends, his adopted brother and biological sister, are gone and there is no form of entertainment readily available to him. During a power outage, that was the worst time to be alone, he thinks restlessly as he stretches out his long, lithe and muscular body before running a hand dully through his bleached blonde hair that contrasts sharply with his dark tanned skin. Actually, it was bad to be alone at any time. Because then he found himself thinking about the past. His hatred, the Pharaoh and...

Oh Ra, how he _hated _it when he found himself thinking of a certain pair of cerulean blue eyes.

Marik growls in sudden anger and stands up from the couch that he had been sitting on. Thunderstorm, he thinks with misplaced desperation, no one will be out. And, though Ishizu had expressedly warned him against going out when she or Rishid wasn't with him (still slightly mistrusting of him alone after what had happened with the whole Battle City thing), he steps firmly to the door and opens it.

-

She finds herself walking dangerously close to where 'he' lived. It was _way _too dangerous to walk there. She was still slightly afraid of him and...well...

Maybe there was **something else**?

She _could _walk to Jounouchi's, Honda's or Yuugi's, she reasoned to herself. She feels the raindrops, growing considerably more aggressive and plastering her dark brown hair to her paled face and she shivers violently, forgetting what she was thinking of as she wrapped her arms around her body in a feeble effort to keep warm. Her knees, suddenly finding themselves much too weak to keep going on, buckled underneath her and she collapses, ironically right in front of his house.

Fate really was much too cruel.

-

When he saw her curled up in a tiny shivering ball in front of his house, his tanned skin suddenly becomes 5 shades lighter and he is running too quickly to her side. His large strong hands are slapping her cheeks gently in an effort to awaken her as he nervously clutches her.

"Mazaki-san?"

She hears his voice and abruptly opens her eyes in fear.

Things are happening too quickly for her liking, she thinks as she recoils when she sees how close his face is to hers. She can only vaguely see the faint hurt that shines in his eyes before she remembers where she was and why.

"M-Marik-san..." She manages to stutter. She stands up, ignoring the protesting of her legs and bows quickly as she backs away. "I'm...so...s-sorry for disturbing you."

He stands up as well, his eyes dark upon her form. She tries to pretend that she is not scared and not falling in love. Because what else could this ecstatic, almost painful throbbing in her heart be?

"Are you alright?" He whispers. He takes a small concerned, concealed step towards her. She doesn't notice because she is looking too hard at his face. There is something in how he is looking at her...something in how he is...

"I'm...fine", she says evasively. She peels some of the wet strands of brown away from her face and stares almost defiantly at him as if daring him to say otherwise.

He disregards the look however and sighs. Another painful beating of her heart that she's not quite sure she can control anymore.

"Are you sure?"

"_Yes_. Why?"

She's really tired of people asking her that. What did they think? Why did they ask questions that they already _knew _the answer to? Of course she was alright. What else would she be?

"Because, Anzu-chan", suddenly Mazaki seemed too formal and unfitting, "you don't look alright." He takes one more step closer to her. This time she notices and steps backward, warning him discreetly away. Her heart was pounding much too hard for comfort. She was sure that he could hear her heart beat.

"I am. See?" She smiles painfully; well aware of how fake it looked.

And all of a sudden, he is front in her, not touching but touching at the same time. Anzu feels her soul being pressed so tightly against his, a swirl of thundercloud violet and sky blue, iridescent and incandescent. They are photo negatives of each other, dark and light, together creating the perfect image of something magical.

"You're not", he says decisively and even though she feels a slight stirring in her heart as he says it, she ignores it and stares angrily up at him.

"I don't need you to tell me what I am, _Ishtar-san_", she returns fiercely, placing emphasis on the last word with a condescending tone.

"Maybe you do." He wraps one arm around her shoulder, making Anzu glare at him ("Don't you dare touch me.") and shake his arm a little in protest before he sits back down onto the pavement, taking her down with him.

"Wha?"

"Hush", he orders her gently and without really thinking about it, she quiets down and leans against him unconsciously. "It's still raining", she says almost inaudibly. She holds out one hand and cups it, catching some stray drops of liquid before showing him.

"See? Still raining."

He shakes his head silently, not looking at her.

There's another louder rumble of thunder after she speaks and she looks up at the darkened sky, smiling.

"Thundering too. Shouldn't we go inside, Ishtar-san?"

"No."

She silences again, looking meditative. There is a long pause between them before he speaks up again.

"What happened?"

She looks at him with confused and widened blue eyes. "What do you mean, what happened?" She wants to know, pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She leans her head on the top of her knees and closes her eyes, waiting for an answer.

"To you, I mean."

Like what, she wants to know. The fact that I am sitting with you and actually _talking _to you civilly and _voluntarily_? The fact that I'm treating you like a friend? Even though I hated you ever since the whole Battle City, I'm-going-to-kill-you-Pharaoh-and-then-the-world-will be mine incident?

"Nothing."

It was always nothing.

She opens her eyes again and looks at him, seeming to decide something to herself. Then she speaks again, so softly that he has to strain to hear.

"...maybe love, I think."

He turns his head and stares back at her with dark violet-amethyst eyes, swirling like deep underwater where nothing is ever certain.

In the distance, they both heard the mourning of thunder rumble and the continuous pitter patter of the sky's tears.

**End**

**Author's Note: **Yay! And just in time for Valentine's Day! Love you, peeps! Please review!


End file.
